


living out of time

by bloodlines



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Father Figures, Flashbacks, Future Character Death, Ghosts, M/M, Minor Violence, Multiple Emotional Breakdowns, Past Character Death, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodlines/pseuds/bloodlines
Summary: The ferryman is meant to obey the rules of his King. He’s not meant to be underwater with the lost souls in Purgatory, their lifeless hands clinging to him as he’s drowning in the waters of his betrayal.--A ferryman waits seven decades for his first love. A young man begs for more time with his uncle.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 17
Kudos: 50





	living out of time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to my first fic (in a while). This was loosely inspired by the story of Orpheus and Eurydice, so yes there are character deaths in this and is tagged as such. Please do **NOT** read any further if it is not your cup of tea.
> 
> Other notes to mention: minor Haechan/Renjun, brief cameos by Doyoung and Jaehyun.
> 
> If you'd like to have a chat, you can reach me here:  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/_bloodlines) :: [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/fleshflutes)

_He will dream of the golden palace. The path of loneliness leads to his tower of freedom._

A ferryman in the world unseen is meant to be just that. Hidden. Invisible. A ferryman doesn’t abandon his post, nor does he betray the trust of the Unseen King. He’s not meant to be found running through an endless forest, tree branches scratching and slashing every inch of his body. He’s not meant to be caught by the Enforcer of Justice, their wings of sharpened steel cutting easily through his worn out cloak of over seven decades.

The ferryman is meant to obey the rules of his King. He’s not meant to be underwater with the lost souls in Purgatory, their lifeless hands clinging to him as he’s drowning in the waters of his betrayal. A reprieve comes when a hand reaches for the ferryman’s from above, gripping his wrist tight and bringing him back to the surface. The King’s trusted Enforcer of Mercy shows him sympathy, the glow of his soft, white wings healing the marks and bruises from his body.

“Why did you run?” asks the enforcer. Mercy has the kindest eyes; it’s not meant for a hellscape like this. “We were going to help you. From the very beginning, we promised we would help.”

The ferryman can’t look at Mercy without shame. News of his betrayal has reached far and wide. Mercy can only hold off the rest of the Enforcers for so long before they’re found. Their feared King unleashes his rage, stripping Mercy of his healing powers and the ferryman of eternal protection. The kings of the Living and the Eternal worlds are at the Unseen’s side, both clearly heartbroken compared to the rage of their older brother.

“The day you died, all I asked for was your loyalty and servitude, and I would grant you eternity with your beloved,” says the Unseen King, his voice low and vengeful. “Everything was set in place and you chose to run. How foolish of me to believe that after all these years, you were nothing more than a coward.”

The Eternal King steps closer, the golden glow against his black hair a stark contrast to that of his Unseen brother. “Your beloved is dreaming of the golden palace. The Oracles have made it so to ensure his safe passage. He is getting closer every day.” The Eternal places a hand on the ferryman’s cheek, lifting it slowly to meet his eyes. “Had you not run away, he would be with you now.”

“There is no more time,” says the Living King. “His next of kin has been begging to keep him alive, but you must bring him home.”

Despite their older brother’s objections, the younger kings restore Mercy’s healing powers, his wings illuminated and faded pink hair turning bright once again. “I cannot give your beloved any more than his body can take. You want him to live forever. You’ve been waiting for so long, yet you cannot bear to take him. I know it. I understand,” the Living King pauses, looking right into the ferryman’s eyes, “but his time is coming. If you refuse this, then you already know the horrors my brother will bring upon not just you, but your beloved too.”

The Unseen King pushes his brothers aside, his hand immediately gripping the ferryman’s throat. His body is lifted high above, the last of his breath escaping him as he claws at his king’s arm. “I will not make this as easy as it should have been,” he growls. His free hand reaches into the ferryman’s cloak, pulling out a silver pocket watch engraved with lilies. “ _All my love—Taeil_ ,” he scoffs. His fingertips slowly crush the windpipe of his most trusted, now insubordinate ferryman. He lets slip the pocket watch, Johnny flailing in panic as it breaks to pieces under the heeled boot of his King.

“My dearest Johnny, your death was quick but so sweet in bringing you to me,” he chuckles under his breath. The last of Johnny’s breath escapes, rendering him mute. Darkness clouds his eyes. “Bring your precious beloved to me,” he pauses, and gives Johnny’s throat one last squeeze, “fail me one more time and I will make sure he hears your cries of agony while you drown in the rivers of purgatory.”

_Release him, Father. There is no other path for him to take. Release him and the kingdom shall not fall from his betrayal._

+++

“Donghyuck, is it time?”

The young man scurries to his elderly uncle’s bed, quick to make him comfortable. Despite his uncle asking the same question for the last three weeks, the pit of Donghyuck’s stomach sinks each time he hears it. He can never bring himself to give the correct answer.

“Yes, you’ve already had dinner,” he says softly, smoothing out the edges of the blanket. “I can make some tea if it will relax you before you sleep.”

“That’s not what I meant,” his uncle chuckles, “but thank you.”

Donghyuck waits a few moments, studying his uncle’s features as he falls asleep. He places a kiss on his forehead before he leaves, being sure to turn off the light on his way out. “Sleep well, Papa,” he whispers.

He lightly pads through the darkened hallways of his uncle’s large, but disrepaired mansion; hands outstretched behind him. The tips of his fingers drag along the aged wallpaper on either side, a familiar sensation he’s sure has made a mark under the rows of neatly framed family photos and numerous plaques for songwriting awards over the decades. Donghyuck has heard all of his uncle’s songs and read all of his stories, all with the signature hint of sadness in them. Some with a glimmer of hope, but often a bittersweet ending. He always wondered how his uncle could write such heartbreaking words that would inspire a generation of love songs and sad movies.

At the start of the grand staircase, Donghyuck pauses at his favorite photo—he’s seen it a million times—a younger version of his uncle, smiling wide with his arms wrapped around another young man laughing with him. He’s memorized every nuance of the photo; the wrinkles around their eyes, the wisps of hair, including their names etched in cursive on the white border— _Johnny & Taeil, 1953 _. Donghyuck wishes he could have been there, to see the version of his beloved uncle when he was happiest. When he wasn’t broken.

+++

Taeil asks about the time again. He asks Donghyuck about Renjun, the only friend that’s bothered to stay by his nephew’s side since he had fallen ill. He asks about Dongyoung and Yoonoh, his closest friends, and when they’ll come see him again. In a surprising turn of events, he asks Donghyuck to attend an awards ceremony on his behalf, slipping him a written speech in his immaculate handwriting.

When Taeil asks about Johnny, Donghyuck can’t bear to look at him. Instead, Donghyuck stays quiet, hoping he won’t have to answer him.

“I hope he remembers me,” is all Donghyuck hears before his uncle is asleep most nights.

Days later, Renjun finds Donghyuck sobbing quietly at the foot of the grand staircase just after midnight. Donghyuck tries to clean up the mess at his feet, a smashed frame with a black and white photo covered in shards of glass. He hadn’t seen this one before—his uncle standing under an umbrella with the very same Johnny, the two of them looking at each other with loving smiles—and the inscription of _The day I knew I loved you. Your Johnny_.

“Let me help you,” Renjun pleads. “Please let me help you.” Donghyuck’s heart is racing and he starts trembling when Renjun holds him close to calm him down.

“I keep making mistakes. Everything keeps breaking me,” Donghyuck lets out tearfully. “I’m doing everything I can but I feel so helpless. I want Papa to stay. I don’t know what to do if he leaves.”

Renjun keeps holding a sobbing Donghyuck until he stops shaking, looking up at his friend with reddened eyes. He places a hand on his cheek, letting Donghyuck lean into his palm for comfort. “I’m here,” he assures him. “Whatever it takes, I’ll be here for you, I promise.”

The next evening, Donghyuck slips the photo of his uncle and Johnny into a replacement frame, placing it on his dresser of countless photos from over the years. He thinks about the message Johnny had written, and hopes one day he can say the same to Renjun.

He climbs into his double bed, sharing it with Renjun most nights he comes over. Donghyuck feels at peace when they cuddle closer, Renjun wrapping the large blanket even tighter around them. For the first time, Donghyuck can feel Renjun’s heart beating faster than his own.

“I’ll be here in the morning,” Renjun assures him. Donghyuck smiles in relief.

+++

Mercy mends Johnny’s black cloak, leaving each thread as pristine as it once was the day he first wore it. Johnny’s voice is lost, taken by the Unseen King for his betrayal. Despite the anger of their King, his younger brothers defied his objections, and allowed Mercy to be Johnny’s voice.

Johnny straightens up once Mercy is finished, his hands smoothing out the lapels of his cloak. His long hair falls forward over his face—Mercy takes a moment to push several strands away, revealing not a ferryman, but a scared young man.

“You are worried. I admit I too am feeling the same way,” Mercy points out, his voice clear but hesitant. “The Living King mentioned the child of your beloved. A child of blood, but not of his own.” Johnny closes his eyes, he knows what to expect. “He has been asking for more time. We’ve all heard him. The Living King can only do so much, Johnny. Only those who are pure of heart would this request be granted, but I fear with the Unseen King—” Mercy pauses, and chooses not to finish his sentence.

“Come. The Oracles are waiting for us.”

Mercy takes Johnny’s hands, holding them tight. One breath of Mercy’s can take them anywhere, Johnny had learned his first week as a ferryman. Soon, they are standing in the rivers of the Oracles, the three sons of the Unseen King. They rest along the banks in their sheer black clothing, each wearing numerous chains and heavy silver amulets as distinct as their golden glow. One of the Oracles—a rumored lover of Mercy’s brother, the Enforcer of Justice—takes Mercy aside, whispering a stern warning.

“We will be okay,” Mercy assures him. “There is no challenge I have yet to defeat—”

“Do not think for one second you are not in danger. Your worst fears, your personal hell, your strongest desires—” he cuts in, looking directly at a weary Johnny. “Father will not be so kind this time, not after what’s happened. I beg of you to listen to me, old friend.” The Oracle places his hand at the nape of Mercy’s neck, letting their foreheads touch. “Be careful, Mercy. Trust only your instincts and nothing else. If this takes you from Father… just know that this kingdom is nothing without you.”

“I will do my utmost,” Mercy promises.

The youngest Oracle rises from the water, approaching Johnny with a soft smile. “Good luck,” he whispers, reaching out for Johnny’s hand. He turns it over, using the pad of his index finger to draw a circle along Johnny’s palm. A golden outline forms, stunning Johnny when his destroyed pocket watch is now in his hand, completely restored.

“This was your beloved’s gift to you. And it is yours to keep—not my Father’s. How selfish of him to destroy a prized possession, the foolish old man,” he says under his breath in annoyance. “But I realized, all those years ago with the memories of your beloved that I placed in this trinket,” he pauses to look into Johnny’s eyes, “you so rarely visit them. I thought it would have made you happy.” Johnny cannot defend himself. He longed to see Taeil, but knew he would go mad if he remained in his memories for too long. “Perhaps I underestimated my abilities. But you are smart, dear ferryman. You always have been.”

The eldest Oracle emerges from his spot on the river bank, with his silver hair and long flowing black robe following after him as he approaches his younger brother. Johnny knew him as the voice of the Unseen world—the worthy souls he had ferried in years past would go to him first; his warm and mellifluous tones serenading them as they ascended to their new lives. Johnny had hoped for decades that Taeil would get to hear him too.

“Help the child help you,” he commands cryptically, looking at the pocket watch. His younger brother closes Johnny’s hand, placing a kiss on his knuckles. The Oracles bow to no one but their father, yet the youngest inexplicably bows to Johnny. “If you cannot bear the memories of your beloved, then let the child use it. Help him understand what he cannot ask.”

Johnny places the pocket watch in his cloak where it sits heavier than before. Mercy takes him by the hand again, this time with his large, white feathers spread out. “Do as they say,” says Mercy. His wings envelop both of them and Johnny holds on tight. The Oracles now surround them, linking their hands together as they whisper their prayers, watching as Johnny and Mercy ascend to the living world.

_Lead him to the golden palace. He will see the rivers of the life that awaits. His path of loneliness will be no more._

+++

The simplest things have always broken Donghyuck. From his first piano recital at five years old, to his beloved golden retriever passing away at twelve, and crushingly, his parents actively ignoring him in favor of his younger siblings. Donghyuck couldn’t take it in stride back then, even if he found his father figure in his Uncle Taeil. But now at twenty-one years old, he’s mastered the ability to break down in private—let alone within ten minutes before an awards ceremony, among thousands of guests, and emerge completely normal amidst the pre-show chaos.

Renjun is waiting for Donghyuck, only within arm’s reach as he’s exiting the bathrooms. He spots the small bottle of eye drops in Donghyuck’s hand, his sheepish expression evident when he tucks it away in his breast pocket. Renjun decides not to mention it, fixing the loose strands of hair from his friend’s face instead. “Ready for your closeup, yeah?” he says confidently. It makes Donghyuck smile.

A frantic usher rushes towards the two, interrupting their moment. The usher immediately guides them into the auditorium and towards the front of house, seating them beside Dongyoung and Yoonoh. Despite the duo’s fame and fortune, Donghyuck considered them, along with his uncle, his surrogate parents; always in his life and giving him the love and care he deserved. Donghyuck still feels that love from them now, and nothing has changed, despite his current state of mind.

“Breathe, baby,” Yoonoh whispers to him. Donghyuck hadn’t realized he looked so nervous. “You won’t see anything when you’re up there. Focus on the speech. And if you need to look around, only look straight ahead and nowhere else. You’re going to make Papa so proud.”

The ceremony is slated for three hours. Within half that time, Donghyuck grows steadily uncomfortable the closer he is to accepting his uncle’s award. He’s surprised when Renjun links their hands together, his touch instantly calming him down. Renjun gives him a comforting smile, never letting go until Donghyuck is instructed by an usher to follow Dongyoung and Yoonoh just before a scheduled break.

They give Donghyuck a pep talk before their cue to go onstage, making sure he’s camera ready and armed with his uncle’s speech. The ceremony is to be streamed online, he knows he can’t afford to make mistakes now. Dongyoung and Yoonoh give a short introduction before presenting a video of Taeil, highlighting his achievements in songwriting throughout the years. Donghyuck knows his uncle inside and out, all his idiosyncrasies and nuances that make him the man he is to this day.

Donghyuck takes to the podium as the video ends, walking confidently as he reaches the microphone. The audience is quiet; the hot, bright lights shining on him darken the room, but he can see Renjun smiling at him from afar, giving him a thumbs up as he’s filming on his phone. Donghyuck follows Yoonoh’s instructions—takes one deep breath—and powers through the speech, grateful his uncle didn’t write too much for a list of thank yous. He fumbles towards the end, his voice but a whisper on the microphone.

“...and to Johnny,” Donghyuck’s hands begin shaking, “all my love to you, eternally.”

Guided off stage with the award and applause drowning out his ears, Donghyuck runs to the bathrooms again, shutting himself away in a stall as he cries from relief. He freshens up moments later and receives several text messages, smiling wide as he hears the echoes of the ceremony from the auditorium.

**From Papa Bear**

_You did great and I am so proud of you!  
You looked like a star!  
Come home safely okay? _

**From Renjun**

_Haha look at our trending hashtags on Twitter!  
#AwardShowBoyfriends #TaeilsLongLostSons #SunnyBoys  
I made up the first one tho hahaha :p  
Let’s get burgers I’m tired of eating cocktail shrimp!! _

+++

It takes several moments for Johnny to compose himself. He’s spent seven decades in darkness, ferrying souls of the damned to a king of unseen horrors. But in the darkness of Taeil’s home, Johnny’s heart beats a touch too fast. The walls would be crumbling if it punched out of his chest. He’d visited the mansion a few times, but never stayed long enough for Taeil to notice someone else was in his presence.

Perhaps being here now was a mistake.

Johnny knows exactly where to go. Across the marble foyer, up the grand staircase lined with sea smoked wood floors, and towards the master suite where his beloved lies asleep. He passes through the French doors, careful not to make any noise. The curtains are all drawn except for one, highlighting the nightstand and just a hint of Taeil’s face.

He’s been waiting an eternity for this moment.

Johnny glides to his beloved’s side, his hand brushing along the neatly tucked blanket around his body. He looks to the nightstand nearby, unable to comprehend the amount of medicine bottles sitting under the lamp. It’s poison, all of it. Johnny could take it all away now—he’ll hold Taeil’s hand like they once did before, and lead him to the Eternal King to restore his health. Johnny reaches out, hand shaking as he brings it closer to Taeil’s.

“Donghyuck?” Taeil says sleepily. “Is it time?”

Johnny pulls his hand back. He can’t do it. He balls his hands into fists and walks away in frustration. For all the waiting he’s done, and all the days he dreamt of when they would be together again, he still cannot bear to take Taeil away from his family. It’s the reason he ran from his duties, betraying his king to give his beloved just a little more time.

To give himself a breather, Johnny decides to leave Taeil alone. As he passes through the home, he finds Mercy in the living room, slumped over on his knees. His wings are wilted, feathers strewn about as he sobs softly. Johnny had never seen Mercy in such a state. He’d never known Enforcers to show weakness, but he runs to him anyway to comfort him.

“The Oracle’s prediction was right, my dear friend,” he says tearfully. “They predicted the King would test us. Bring out our worst fears as punishment.” Johnny kneels down, wiping away Mercy’s tears. They turn to smoke in his fingers—a sign Mercy is in pain. “And my fear is here now,” he says, pointing at the couch in front of them. A young man with bleached blonde hair sleeps peacefully, dressed in an unbuttoned tuxedo shirt. Johnny knows him and had seen him countless times before; a friend of Donghyuck, and possibly more.

“Before all of this, before our King gave me wings,” Mercy starts, “I had a son. I loved him, I would have given him the world if he asked.” Mercy closes his eyes, fighting hard to regain his composure. “I wasn’t looking when it happened, and I could not save him. But I promised our King I would do everything it takes to make sure no one met his same fate. And now—“

Mercy‘s eyes are clear and vengeful, like his brother, Justice. “My son is here,” he says in a low, deep growl. “My bloodline ended the day he was taken from me. And now our King dares to use him against me.”

Johnny looks at the young man before him sleeping peacefully. He can see the resemblance of Mercy, but he waits. He waits for his face to change, believing it to be a trick from their King. The Oracles will set this right, they often held authority over their father if they were persistent enough. But perhaps, this time, their father would not allow it.

“Don’t take him.”

Mercy is quick on his feet, spreading his wings to guard Johnny. He can make out a silhouette in the dark before them, standing just a few short feet away from the young man separating them. Mercy plucks a feather from his wings and tosses it towards the shadow, lightly illuminating the room. Johnny’s eyes widen at the sight of Donghyuck with tears in his eyes. He raises his hand, clearly shaking, brandishing a sharp kitchen knife.

“I said. do not. take him.” Donghyuck threatens in a quiet voice. “I can see you,” he says in a whisper, looking right at Johnny, “and I know who you are.” He blinks, and more tears stream down his cheeks. “You’ve come to take Papa.”

Johnny shakes his head, but Donghyuck reacts by raising the knife higher. Mercy flings another feather towards him, turning the knife into ash to his astonishment. “You are the child,” Mercy realizes. He looks over his shoulder at Johnny, eyeing the outline of the pocket watch in his cloak. “The child of the beloved.”

“I am no child,” Donghyuck answers in contempt, afraid to move. His lip trembles, stifling back the tears that keep flowing. “Please… please don’t take him. Please give him more time. I cannot say goodbye like this.”

Mercy lowers his wings, letting Johnny step forward. Donghyuck looks up at him in wonder, despite his reddened eyes. Johnny reaches into his cloak for the pocket watch, the chain attached jingling slightly. His thumb runs over the engraved inscription, remembering the Oracle’s instructions. _Help him understand what he cannot ask_ , Johnny recalls. He takes a breath and holds it out, placing it in Donghyuck’s hand.

“Papa gave this to you?” he asks, amazed by its intricate design. “What does it—“

“You must use it wisely,” Mercy answers quickly. “It mustn't be wasted or tossed aside. This is no mere trinket, dear child.”

_Donghyuck? Where are you?_

The room goes pitch black at the echo of Taeil’s voice. Mercy and Johnny back away, despite Donghyuck following them, asking questions about the pocket watch.

“Show me how it works,” he says desperately. “Tell me how to give him more time, please—“

“Four days,” Mercy blurts out to Johnny’s surprise. In all his years of ferrying, he had never known the Enforcers to grant an extension of life. Perhaps the Living King made an exception for him after all. “At the end of four days we must take him. No more, no less. Use it wisely and all the answers you seek will lie before you. Use it carelessly and his death will be in vain.”

_Renjun? Is that you?_

Mercy looks to the still slumbering young man on the couch, learning his son’s new name. “Take care of him,” he says, confusing Donghyuck. Mercy spreads his wings and takes a breath with Johnny. They are gone.

Donghyuck falls to his knees beside Renjun, crying softly.

+++

Donghyuck sweats through the winter sun of his uncle’s greenhouse, harvesting any winter vegetables that managed to grow during the dry, arid season. He takes a break, resting his back against the cool vines that crawl up the glass walls, sighing as he takes several swigs of water from his tumbler. After several moments, he removes his gardening gloves, and reaches into his overalls, examining the pocket watch given to him.

“ _All my love—Taeil_ ,” Donghyuck whispers reading the inscription.

He clicks open the hinge, disappointed to find the incorrect time of 2:46 and scoffs, closing it shut. He holds the watch by its chain at arm’s length, letting it swing back and forth as he dozes off. A small revelation comes to him when he wakes, immediately opening the hinge of the watch again. It’s a small hunch, but he’s going with his gut that he couldn’t have possibly imagined what happened last night.

Donghyuck carefully turns the dial, letting the hands of the watch wind freely, and stops at 6:15. A rush of cold wind flows through the greenhouse with a click of the crown. “Papa?” He calls, standing to his feet. He calls for him again, immediately heading towards the door. Donghyuck closes the hinge of the pocket watch as he steps out, the sun blinding him in a flash of white light.

  
  


**6:15 PM, September 1951**

_“Darling, the guests have arrived. Come say hi to everyone.”_

_“Right behind you, Mom,” Johnny says with a smile. She mirrors it back, almost identical to the creases at the corners of their eyes, and follows her out to the grand living room._

_Johnny shakes hands with the dinner guests, colleagues of his father at the university that he’s known for several years now. When he gets to the lively Professor Moon, he calls for his son, introducing him as Taeil. “My boy’s well on his way to being a published author, if you can believe it,” he says proudly. Taeil is embarrassed, but Johnny finds it charming. “Had I not found his poems lying around on his desk, I reckon they’d go unknown forever.”_

_“Dad, please, I told you to stop this.”_

_“There he goes, too proud to admit his talents.”_

_“I’d love to read them one day,” Johnny tells him. Taeil shakes his head, waving him off. Johnny doesn’t push any further, shrugging as Taeil’s father steps away to speak to a different professor. He introduces himself to Taeil, and moves on to other guests, not realizing he’d been trailing behind the rest of the time._

_“You’re the only other young person here,” Taeil points out. “Don’t leave me out to dry.”_

_They talk for a few moments before dinner is served. Seated across from each other, they listen to the professors delving into conversations of historical studies and their students that challenge them. Johnny pays it no mind, though he chuckles when he catches Taeil rolling his eyes at one point. Soon after, the professors gather in the smoking room and continue their discussions with glasses of honey whiskey and cigarettes, leaving Johnny to sit in the back where no one would notice him dozing off._

_“Hey, sleeping beauty. You up for a stroll?”_

_Johnny sits up immediately, surprised to find Taeil in front of him amidst the clouds of smoke in the room. He takes a drink of the honey whiskey, handing the rest off for Johnny to finish. He checks his pockets and pulls out a cigarette, placing it behind his ear as he motions for Johnny to follow him out of the house. They head for the gazebo not too far off, the moon above them lighting the way._

_Taeil kicks off his shoes and relaxes on the built-in benches, sighing in relief. “Don’t know how much longer I could stand being around those old geezers,” he tells Johnny. “Funny how our dads have known each other for so long but this is our first time meeting.”_

_“Yeah,” Johnny realizes, “funny that.”_

_He watches Taeil remove the cigarette from his ear to light it, pressing it between his lips to inhale deeply. It’s a sight to remember—a plume of smoke exiting Taeil’s mouth, clouding the air above them as he lies back on the bench. Taeil reaches for the vines growing along the edges. He plucks off a fresh leaf and flicks it at Johnny._

_“Are you going to talk to me at all or are you going to keep staring all night? You hardly said anything during dinner.”_

_“Sorry, didn’t realize a published author would be this irritating,” Johnny jokes, twirling the stray leaf between his fingers. He trades it for the cigarette Taeil passes to him and inhales, letting the smoke exhale quickly through his nostrils. “You’re good at making faces. You should be an actor.”_

_Taeil snorts, placing his hands behind his head. “You smoke like one. Got a face like one, too. Maybe I should get your autograph.”_

  
  


Donghyuck is brought back to the present; nothing to break his fall as he lands on the ground. His heart races and he gasps for air, hands gripping at the loose soil under his hands to steady himself. The roar of Renjun’s car clears his head as it’s coming up the driveway; he stuffs the pocket watch away and gathers his harvest from the greenhouse, running back to the mansion in a panic.

+++

**9:34 AM May 18, 1952**

_Johnny jogs through a massive labyrinth, hands clutching at a taut red ribbon winding down the path before him. He’s out of breath, but he can’t stop laughing. Taeil is out of sight, though his voice rings through the air wherever Johnny goes. The labyrinth takes too much out of him despite being athletic in his younger years._

_Johnny manages to finally catch up after what seems like an eternity. He’s met with the sight of a large water fountain and Taeil sitting on its ledge, holding the other end of the ribbon Johnny had gathered in his trek._

_“What is this place?” Johnny asks in complete awe._

_“Pretty, isn’t it?” Taeil asks. He uses his free hand to swirl the clear water covered in white lilies. Johnny had never seen anything like this place before. “I used to come here a lot when I was a kid. My entire family knew about it before me, but I pretended it was my secret hideaway. Now I get to show it to you.”_

_“I’m glad you did.”_

_Johnny feels a tug on his hand from the ribbon. Taeil smiles at him, tugging again to bring Johnny closer. Soon the red fabric is but mere inches away from them, close enough that Taeil has his hands on Johnny’s hips, eyes looking up at him in wonder. Johnny’s heart races at the look on his face, wondering if he’s reading the right signals. Maybe he’s overthinking it. He’s been wrong before._

_“The gardeners fill the fountain with lilies just before the summer season,” Taeil informs Johnny. He turns his head to look away, clearly flustered. “The owner of this garden loves lilies. I think he named his daughter Lily, too. Even the sconces in the chateau where he lived have lilies on them. There’s paintings of lilies everywhere in the halls, bathrooms, bedrooms—”_

_Taeil continues to ramble and Johnny sits beside him to get his attention. “Didn’t realize you were also a botanist,” Johnny jokes. “Maybe you’ll write a book about lilies and dedicate it to me.”_

_“I’ve written a lot of things dedicated to you,” Taeil says quietly to Johnny’s surprise. “Just… scribbles here and there. Anything that comes to mind. I’ve filled so many journals now, I could write an entire novel.” Taeil looks back at his friend, apprehensive._

_“Me? Why me, of all people? I’m just a banker, I’m not anyone,” Johnny replies quickly, certain he’s going to be wrong again._

_“All that money you count in a day has muddled your head, hasn’t it? I’ll make it simple for you, banker boy,” Taeil teases him. “You inspire any and every little thing around me, Johnny. Everything I see, it’s only you. You’re someone to me.”_

  
  


**10:04 PM November 10, 1952**

_Johnny hadn’t seen a pocket watch in a long time. Even his father, set in his punctual ways, had given it up for a fashionable wrist watch to keep up with the changing times. But not Taeil. He wanted a memento for Johnny to keep close to him, as a reminder of who they are behind closed doors._

_“How am I supposed to hide this when it looks this beautiful?” Johnny shakes his head with a smile. He spends too much time admiring the intricate design of lily flowers engraved on the silver cover, a reminder of their time at the chateau not too long ago._

_“The little confession written on it might throw people off,” Taeil replies, smiling wide. “Do you like it?”_

_“Of course I do, I love it! But I can’t believe you’ve done this and I didn’t get a chance to get you anything in return.”_

_He reads the engraved inscription out loud, eyes glassy with tears when the realization finally hits him. Taeil hesitates for a moment, but is elated when Johnny pulls him into a tight hug. Johnny says it back to Taeil once more with a kiss, both laughing as they rest their foreheads together._

_“I’ll say this to you always. Even if we can’t say it now, I’ll say it for a better year until we get there.”_

  
  


Donghyuck wakes up startled, shivering slightly. He finds himself lying along the velvet couch of the living room covered in a large blanket, still in his overalls, the fireplace before him nothing but dying embers. The grandfather clock nearby shows him the time of 11:27—he’d been asleep for well over five hours. Before he can head for the stairs, Renjun walks down in his pajamas and messy hair, stopping at the last step.

“You all right?” Renjun asks, placing a hand over Donghyuck’s forehead to check his temperature. “You didn’t even eat dinner, just ran in and passed out. Me and Papa had an awesome steak dinner and let me just say, my baked potato was the best it’s ever been. Didn’t save any for you, though.”

“Oh god, I’m sorry, I should’ve woken up—”

“Hey, I was just messing with you. Do you really think I’d let you go hungry?” Renjun lightly punches Donghyuck’s shoulder and takes the last step down. “I’ll warm up the food, Papa would kill you if he finds out you went to bed on an empty stomach. And you should probably take a shower after… you stink, bud.”

“Hey,” Donghyuck grabs Renjun’s hand as he’s walking away, realizing he’s yet to admit this to his friend. “You do so much for me and Papa, and you never ask for anything in return.” Renjun stays silent, holding onto his friend’s hand a little tighter. “Let me help you, too.”

Renjun pulls his friend into a hug, whispering, “One day, Hyuck. When you’re ready.”

+++

**8:29 PM February 16, 1955**

_Taeil jingles a pair of keys in front of Johnny’s face with a devious grin. “Come on, let’s go for a ride,” he says, grabbing Johnny’s hand. They leave the house in a rush and towards a prized, pale yellow convertible Rolls Royce belonging to Taeil’s father. Taeil heads for the driver’s side and Johnny jumps into the passenger seat with ease. The engine roars as they speed down the driveway, the wind blowing through their well coiffed hair._

_Johnny lives for their weekly joy rides, only trusting Taeil to handle the car the way he does. They’ve shared more than enough memories in the back seat together, under the stars where no one else could see them, just him and Taeil always._

_Just before a stoplight, Taeil reaches over for Johnny’s hand, pulling him close for a kiss. “I got an offer,” Taeil says as the car idles. “My next book is being published soon.” Johnny leans in to kiss Taeil again, but stops when another car pulls up next to them. He forgets they can’t be seen the way they are in public._

_“I’m so proud of you,” Johnny replies, elated. “Everyone deserves to read what you’ve written. They’ll make songs out of it one day. Maybe even a movie, and we’ll have a happy ending.”_

_“Songs? A movie? You sure those stock brokers you met yesterday aren’t putting things in your head?” Taeil teases, but he knows Johnny’s being genuine. “I hope it happens after I’m long gone, so I won’t be disappointed in it while I’m still alive.”_

_“Don’t be so hard on yourself, how many times have I told you that? Everything you show me is amazing. The words you put on paper—even the most brilliant of minds couldn’t hold a candle to it. You tell all these stories and it’s so vivid and rich that I imagine everything in colors and sounds. You’ve helped me see things differently.”_

_Taeil bites the inside of his lip, eyes glassy and holding back a smile. “It’s all because of you,” he answers. “I’ll always tell you that because it’s true.”_

_The stoplight flashes green. Taeil waits a moment, just him and Johnny telling each other a silent ‘I love you’ between each other. Taeil steps on the gas, careful of his speed going up the bridge when they’re met with a loud horn and blinded by a flash of light._

_Johnny feels the impact first._

_The car spins out of control in the narrow space of the bridge. Taeil tries his hardest to keep the steering wheel steady, but the force is too strong. The truck that hit them sends the heavy car past the guard rails, and drops into the water like nothing._

_Johnny struggles to hold his breath as he swims out of the slowly sinking car. He blindly reaches for Taeil in the deep, darkened water, but finds nothing. The faint twinkle of the stars above offers no solace. Running out of time, Johnny swims up to the surface, gasping for air._

_“Taeil? Where are you?” Johnny looks around, searching desperately._

_Taeil comes up a few feet away just seconds later. “Johnny?” He shouts. “Johnny, where are you!” He begins looking around frantically, despite Johnny yelling at him. “Oh god… oh god, no, please,” Taeil cries, as he dives back into the water._

_Johnny dives after him, but he suddenly can’t go under. He tries again. And again. The people from above the bridge are screaming, but no one can hear Johnny’s cries for help. Something is wrong._

_Taeil rises to the surface with a strained yell, and struggles to swim to shore, his head barely keeping above the water. Johnny shouts to get his attention, but Taeil doesn’t hear him again. Once they reach the rocky shores, Taeil begins to cry. Johnny runs to him and immediately falls backwards in shock._

_Taeil is holding his lifeless body._

_“Please,” Taeil sobs, cradling Johnny in his arms. “Wake up! Don’t leave me, please wake up! Please don’t leave me, please please please—”_

_“I’m here! Taeil, I’m right here! Listen to me!”_

_Johnny reaches for Taeil’s face, but his hands go right through him. Even as spectators run to Taeil, Johnny tries to keep them back, but they rush past him. All that echoes is Taeil screaming for Johnny to wake up._

We must go.

_A subtle glow appears before Johnny. An angel with bright pink hair and large, white wings are spread out, a hand reaching out to him in mercy. Johnny cannot accept his fate, but he has nowhere to go, and takes his hand._

  
  


Donghyuck wakes in bed, scrambling from under the covers to open a window for air. Renjun immediately runs after him, grabbing his shirt collar to keep him steady and from falling over. “What’s wrong? Tell me what happened,” he asks, trying to keep a terrified Donghyuck calm. He slumps to the floor, sobbing incoherently as Renjun holds him.

Johnny watches in the shadows, wishing to comfort Donghyuck. “Come,” Mercy whispers, “leave them be.”

+++

Dongyoung and Yoonoh stop by the mansion and take Taeil out for the day at his request. “Business stuff, don’t worry about it baby,” Dongyoung had said casually. Donghyuck is thankful for the time alone, even with Renjun attending classes for the better part of the day. It’s been a while since he had a moment to himself, so he walks around the estate, taking in the sunlight and meditating under the shade near a patch of growing lilies.

It’s late in the afternoon when Donghyuck is finished cleaning most of the rooms in the mansion. After a quick lunch, he flops onto the large armchair in the living room, breathing steadily to relax his aching back. Several minutes pass and he reaches into a nearby drawer, taking out Johnny’s pocket watch.

He learned as much as he could about his uncle through Johnny’s eyes. And each memory left him breaking down every single time. Donghyuck ever wonders if there will be a day when he won’t cry from frustration. Tears of joy seems to be a foreign concept, even to him.

  
  
  


**6:06 PM June 14, 1960**

_Johnny’s body is not of his own, but a replica of a young man who looks nothing like him. The Living King had granted Johnny the ability to visit the living world for twelve hours, once a year on any day he chooses. In the years prior, he had visited his family, posing as various people that had known him before he died. This year, Johnny has chosen to see Taeil in person on his birthday, instead of remaining a shadow in the daylight._

_With the help of the Oracles and Mercy, Johnny is sent to the seaside cottage where Taeil and his family frequently visit for weekend trips. When Johnny gets there, he is surprised to learn Taeil is by himself. He watches from afar, blending in with the other families visiting the beach. Taeil keeps to himself while sitting on the shore, knees folded with the water barely touching his feet. He looks so much smaller in the large, oversized cardigan draped over him—Johnny realizes it once belonged to him._

_Several minutes pass and Johnny looks away, observing the people around him. When he looks back, he realizes Taeil had been looking his way, though it doesn’t seem he’d been looking directly at him. Taeil looks around and grabs a journal from his bag nearby, flipping it open to write in it. It had been so long since Johnny had read Taeil’s words. He longed to know what was on his mind and what new stories he’d written. He missed when Taeil would recite his poetry over the phone. There were a lot of things he missed from Taeil._

_Just as Taeil closes his journal, he stands to his feet to remove his cardigan and t-shirt. He waits a moment, then slowly walks towards the water, as if in a trance. Johnny decides to get closer and runs, stopping just a few feet away from where Taeil’s belongings lie. Taeil wades into the water, arms outstretched with his eyes closed, taking in the late summer sun. A small wave comes in and Taeil lets it hit his chest. As it rolls back, he sinks into the water and comes up a second later, letting his entire body float over the water, hands and arms moving consistently to keep him steady._

_With the crowd lessening to just a handful of people, Johnny rids himself of his human replica and is once again a shadow. He walks into the water, careful not to scare off Taeil, though he would not be able to see Johnny either way._

_Taeil’s eyes are closed, but Johnny can hear him mumbling. As he moves closer, the words become clearer, and Johnny realizes Taeil is singing his own poetry. He recognizes each verse, line by line, each word as new as the day he first heard them._

_“I told you they’d make songs,” Johnny says with pride. “You didn’t believe me, but I knew it would happen.”_

_Darkness hovers over Johnny and there is a break in the sky that only he can see. It’s time for him to go home. The pink haired enforcer named Mercy descends, landing gracefully at the edge of the shore. He holds up his hands, indicating there is only ten minutes left. Taeil starts to shiver and Johnny reaches out to him._

_“I wanted to see you,” Johnny whispers. His hand goes through Taeil’s, just as it did the night he died. “It will be some time before you see me too.”_

Donghyuck!

_Johnny closes his eyes, appearing by Mercy’s side on the shore. They exchange a knowing glance at each other, and Johnny is surprised to find the youngest Oracle hiding behind Mercy’s wings._

_“I wished to see your beloved,” he tells Johnny, smirking. “Father will be angry I’ve left my brothers, if only for a few moments.”_

Wake up right now!

_“He has ulterior motives,” Mercy points out. “You’ll see.”_

  
  


Donghyuck is startled to find his uncle standing before him. He quickly gets out of his chair, suddenly panicking when he realizes the pocket watch is not on the desk where he had left it.

“Where did you get this?” Taeil asks, holding out the pocket watch. Donghyuck’s heart begins to race, his anxiety immediately rising from the pit of his stomach to the back of his neck. His head feels like it’s on fire. “I asked you a question,” he says in a stronger voice. “Where did you get this?”

“I found it, Papa,” he answers quietly. “It was in the den, in one of the drawers when I was cleaning today.”

“Do not lie to me, Donghyuck. Tell me where you got this!”

Donghyuck is shaken by his uncle’s voice, realizing he has never heard him this angry. He doesn’t know how to answer him and he can’t control his breathing. All that comes out are streams of tears as he’s frozen in fear.

“I found it,” Donghyuck says again, but it only angers his uncle even more.

“That is impossible,” Taeil says in a low growl. “This belonged to Johnny. I buried this with him at his funeral over seventy years ago. I made them open the casket and placed it in his hands before they closed it forever. So do not tell me you ‘just found it’. Did you steal this? Did you get this from a pawn shop!? Tell me, Donghyuck! I want to know how you got this!”

Donghyuck breaks down, sobbing hysterically. “I found it! I swear, Papa, I found it! I didn’t know!”

“Stop lying to me!”

“What do you want from me!? Do you want me to say I dug up his body and stole it back!? How could I have done it when I’m always here with you! I never leave this house! Why won’t you believe me!? I found it!”

Taeil lets out a frustrated scream and throws the pocket watch across the room. He storms off, leaving a distraught Donghyuck confused and alone.

“I’m sorry, Papa,” he chokes out. “I’m so sorry.”

+++

“He was not meant to find it,” Mercy tells Johnny in shock. “The Oracles were not expecting this either.”

Johnny fades into the shadows. His voice has yet to be restored, but he screams anyway. He never meant for Donghyuck to go through any of this.

+++

The next morning is overwhelmingly tense for Donghyuck. While sitting in the garden, he inspects the pocket watch, noticing only a slight crack on the glass covering the dials. But it was already broken, and there was no point in attempting to fix it now. He opens the cover, contemplating whether or not to visit one more memory. His uncle only has a little less than twenty four hours before Johnny and his winged angel would take him. The knowledge of this makes Donghyuck’s insides curdle.

“Any room for me?”

Taeil is standing near the garden bench and Donghyuck immediately helps him to sit down. He places his uncle’s walking cane to hang from the back of the bench for easy access. After he settles into his seat, the two stay silent for a while until Taeil reaches for Donghyuck’s hand, holding it tight.

“I am sorry, baby,” he says regretfully. Donghyuck’s eyes begin to tear up. “I do not know what came over me last night. I had so much trouble sleeping after what happened, I can’t just sit silent about it. And I confess I have felt so uneasy these last few days, like there’s been a dark presence around me—around us.”

Donghyuck knows exactly what he’s talking about. But he cannot say it out right and asks, “Presence? Was it something you recognized?”

“I don’t know how to explain it, but I think you may have known it too. I fear my time is coming soon.” Donghyuck shakes his head in refusal, but Taeil calms him down. “This sickness, this disease that’s been inside of me for years—it’s taking far too much of me now than it has before. And I cannot go on knowing I’ve ruined things over something so inane. It would break my heart if you never forgive me for my outburst.”

“Papa, I want you here, I want you to stay with me and Renjun. You don’t need to apologize.” Donghyuck holds out the pocket watch, attempting to crush it with his hand. “I don’t care about this. If you want this gone, just tell me and I’ll destroy it. Everything you know about it, I’ll turn it to dust if it means you’ll stay.”

“You’ll do no such thing,” Taeil tells him with an amused chuckle. “But perhaps now, I’ll finally tell you the story about this. About Johnny.” He takes the watch from Donghyuck, rubbing a thumb over the engraved lilies. The sensation feels strange to him, but familiar.

“I’m sure you’re well aware, but people like me… we couldn’t be seen as we are now. Johnny and I loved each other so dearly, and we wanted everyone to know, but we couldn’t tell our families. We were so scared of being disowned and thrown out in the streets that we had to play as if we were nothing more than friends to avoid scrutiny. God, what a headache. But then I saw this pocket watch one day and bought it for him—it was me letting him know he had all of me until the end of time. We were so happy and every day we were together, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. But then the accident happened… a truck hit us and everything in me died with him that night.

I never knew I could scream as much as I did when they took his body from me. I cried every day for months. I cried so much I thought I’d never know what it felt like to just be happy for a day.

Our family knew I wouldn’t be the same, and I could never tell them the real reason why. I spent every day wondering why I was still alive when my soulmate was no longer by my side. I tried so hard for years and years to be normal and keep up appearances, but I couldn’t do it, not without Johnny. So I did what he loved about me—I wrote everything I felt into books and stories. I wrote about the happy endings I wanted and I wrote about the life we could have had. I wanted so many things, and felt so selfish for wanting to see him one more time. But the one thing I do know, after decades of feeling so soulless, one thing happened that finally broke me from my sadness. Do you know what that was?”

Donghyuck thinks for a moment—Was it when his works were discovered? When he found a lifelong friendship in Dongyoung and Yoonoh? When he won his first songwriting award?—then shakes his head. 

“It was you, baby,” he says, surprising Donghyuck. “The day you were born, I didn’t know I could ever feel true happiness again. Your mother had seen the change in me when she let me hold you for the first time. I said hello to you and your hand was so tiny, all you could hold was just my finger, and I cried from how precious you were. And even though I was crying, all you did was smile while I was holding you—I thought you were a miracle. So I made a promise then and there that I would take care of you, no matter what it was, I would be there for you. Nothing made me happier than any time you came to see me, and I’ve lived such a happier life when you asked to move in with me. In more ways than you know, you’re the son I always hoped to have.”

Donghyuck takes in a deep breath, holding back his tears. “You know how I feel about my parents, Papa. They might have raised me, but you helped me become the man I am today. Everything I know is because of you.”

“I’m glad, I’m so glad. Anything for you,” Taeil says lovingly, bringing Donghyuck in for an embrace. After a moment, Taeil holds Donghyuck’s face in his hands, as if examining him. “It brings much peace to my heart to know there is someone who cares for you as much as I do, maybe even more.”

“Dongyoung and Yoonoh? I love them just as much. I’d like to see them soon.”

“Them too, but I meant someone else,” Taeil chuckles, lightly rustling Donghyuck’s hair. “It’s rather funny you think I don’t notice the feeling is mutual between you and Renjun. I know what I’ve seen. You call him your friend, but you look at him with so much love that you don’t see he looks at you the same way. When the time is right, tell him how you feel. You might be surprised he feels the same.”

Donghyuck finds himself blushing, but also relieved his feelings for Renjun are valid. But he knows he still has a lot to work on himself before he can tell Renjun anything. After several moments, Donghyuck helps his uncle back to the house, and expresses forgiveness to him with a tearful hug. Renjun arrives not too long after with dinner, and the three spend the rest of the night listening to Taeil’s numerous stories, not just about Johnny, but their entire family too. Donghyuck will never forget the sound of his uncle’s laughter.

Later that night, Renjun is already fast asleep when Donghyuck helps his uncle get ready for bed. He makes the rounds, making sure his medications are lined up neatly along his nightstand with a glass of water. Just as his uncle settles in, he mumbles to himself until Donghyuck realizes what he’s heard.

“I think it’s time.”

Donghyuck stares at him, fear paralyzing his entire body. All he can do is nod his head and hold back his tears. Johnny will be coming for him soon, and there is nothing he can do but make sure his uncle is comfortable when he leaves. He was granted four days by the winged angel, but it’s all but felt like four hours.

“Do not be scared, Donghyuck.” He assures him, holding his hand. “Whatever happens, just know you are loved and you will always be loved. And wherever you are,” he points at Donghyuck’s heart, “I am here.”

Donghyuck holds his uncle’s hands to his forehead in blessing, and kisses his knuckles. “Whatever happens, promise you’ll give me a sign that you’re okay. Anything that I’ll recognize. Promise me.”

Taeil puts his hand to Donghyuck’s cheek, gently wiping a tear with his thumb. “Wherever lilies bloom, I am with you. I promise.”

Donghyuck sits by his uncle until he’s sure he’s fallen asleep. “Good night, Papa,” he whispers tearfully, and places a kiss on his forehead, knowing it is the last time.

“You are with me always.”

+++

Mercy comes to Taeil in the dark of night, just before dawn. With his wings spread and hair glowing, he holds out his hand, assuring Taeil he will have a safe passage. As Taeil’s soul leaves his body, Mercy guides him to Donghyuck’s room, letting him say goodbye to his nephew one last time. When Mercy spreads his wings to envelop both of them, Taeil takes no chances and holds on tight. With one breath from Mercy, they are taken from the living world to a golden river.

Taeil is in awe of the new world he’s in, unsure of where to look first. Mercy guides him to a large boat, but assures him he is in safe hands when he backs away from the masked cloaked figure waiting for him. “Keep your eyes forward and do not look at the ferryman,” Mercy tells him, giving a masked Johnny a nod. He would normally never give instructions to newly ferried souls, but knowing Johnny’s been waiting for the love of his life for nearly seven decades, Mercy was always going to make this a special case.

Mercy helps Taeil into the boat and wishes him good luck as it begins its journey to the golden palace. Johnny keeps the boat steady along the river, its calm and clear waters keeping Taeil fascinated throughout. The trip is a long distance, and time passes too slowly when Johnny can do nothing but keep his heart from jumping out of his chest. The love of his life is mere inches away from him, but he cannot reach out to him, not yet anyway.

Halfway through the journey, Johnny nearly unmasks himself. For all the souls he’s ferried, they all stayed the same—the way they died is the way they arrive when he brings them to the Unseen King. Yet, somehow, the older man sitting in front of him is going from frail and weak, to young and healthy again. If Johnny wasn’t already in love with the Taeil that he had become, he’s falling in love all over again with the Taeil he once was; but in any life, he’s always going to be in love with Taeil.

The steady waters soon turn rocky. They’re fast approaching their destination and Johnny can hear the audible gasp coming from Taeil at the sight of the Golden Palace. Two figures stand by the gates in the distance, Johnny immediately recognizing them as the Living and Eternal Kings when he brings the boat to a stop. The two kings help Taeil out of the boat, immediately whisking him away.

“Even in your betrayal, you still managed to do the job.” The Unseen King appears before Johnny, his expression neither angry nor sad. He seems happy for once. “And in my anger, I took away your voice, but not the memories of your beloved. My dearest Johnny, you have been so valuable to me since you became my ferryman. Perhaps in my blind rage, I denied you many things, but gave you the freedom to do as you wished. I know you don’t see me as a father figure, but I did uphold you as if you were my own son. It would be a shame for the Oracles if they were never to see you again.”

The Unseen King places a hand on Johnny’s chest and makes him take a deep breath. “You’ve been waiting a long time for your beloved,” he states, his voice the calmest Johnny’s ever heard it. “With this, you have ferried your final soul. My brothers will take you both to the Fields of Eternity, and the Oracles will see to it you are finally happy. You are free from my chains.” He places a hand on Johnny’s shoulder, and is surprised when Johnny puts his own hand over it, giving him an acknowledging nod.

The Eternal King returns, holding out a hand for Johnny to take. He takes his first step forward and away from the Unseen King, the burden of seven decades of ferrying finally falling off his shoulders. As he follows the Eternal King towards the Fields, he can see the Living King is already there with Taeil in tow.

“I am glad you are finally joining my kingdom,” says the Eternal with a bright smile. “You were always meant for better things, Johnny. I think you’ve known that all along too. I don’t know how you spent all that time with my brother and not run away when you had the chance.”

Time slows down when Johnny finally steps foot onto the Fields of Eternity. The green grass is soft under his feet, the golden sun shining wherever it touches. He takes careful steps towards Taeil, his heart beating too fast once again. The kings give Taeil instructions to a test he must pass before he can truly stay in the Fields. Johnny walks past him, awaiting his fate.

The crunch of Taeil’s footsteps are loud and clear. Johnny closes his eyes, hands balled into fists from anticipation. He can hear Taeil’s breathing becoming labored, and feels a tug on the bottom of his cloth mask, revealing his face.

“Johnny,” Taeil gasps, backing away. “Is it you? Is it really you?” He falls to his knees and begins to cry. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry for everything,” he sobs, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. “I never meant to hurt you—every day you were gone, I wanted to be with you. Please forgive me, Johnny. Please say you remember me.”

Johnny kneels down, carefully removing Taeil’s hands from his face. He can’t believe Taeil is in front of him and he can finally touch him once more. “I’ve forgiven you long ago—” Johnny pauses in surprise, realizing the Unseen King had restored his voice, “and if you only knew how long I’ve been waiting to see you again.”

Taeil immediately hugs Johnny, crying happily as they kiss for the first time in decades. “They made songs, John. They made movies from my words, just like you said they would. But this,” Taeil looks at him, breathless, “I never imagined I’d see you like this, like the day I fell in love with you.”

Johnny holds Taeil tight in his embrace. He can hear the Oracles singing clearly, and tells Taeil to listen to them. “I hoped for so long that you would hear them,” he says, pointing towards the rivers where they stay. “They sing for worthy souls that are granted eternity here.”

Taeil looks at Johnny with teary eyes. “I got to live my life, but I took yours away,” he says, but Johnny shakes his head in refusal. “Stay with me in this life, Johnny. We’ll do everything like we promised all those years ago. I have so many stories to tell you, my love. Tell me you’ll stay this time.”

“Is it a better year?” Johnny asks, and Taeil lets out a hopeful laugh.

“We’ve waited a long time, John. It’s a better life now.”

Johnny helps Taeil to his feet and holds both of his hands. He leans down to kiss Taeil, letting the bright light of the Fields of Eternity envelop them.

_They have reached the golden palace. Their path of loneliness is no more._

***

**11:27 AM June 6, 2003**

_Taeil carries a small Donghyuck in his arms, pointing out all the decorations of his third birthday party. Gifts are strewn about, but the largest one with the biggest, brightest bow catches Donghyuck’s eye. Taeil checks the tag and rolls his eyes. Of course Dongyoung and Yoonoh would go the extra mile to get the most extravagant gift possible for their honorary godson._

_“Is that mine?” Donghyuck asks, excitedly bouncing on his uncle’s waist._

_“Of course it is, but you can’t open it just yet baby,” he tuts, holding out a finger. His nephew tries to bite at it, making him laugh. “Don’t be naughty, I don’t want your mother coming after me ‘cause you got excited.”_

_“No! Don’t go!” Donghyuck pouts, and it makes Taeil melt. “Don’t leave, Papa. Stay here.”_

_Taeil is utterly besotted with his nephew and bounces him around to the music playing in the background to distract him. “Not going anywhere,” he assures Donghyuck, “I’ll always be here, I promise.”_

  
  


Donghyuck takes a deep breath, letting the summer breeze flow through his hair. He stuffs the pocket watch away in his overalls, grabbing the small basket of his summer harvest, and heads towards the mansion where Dongyoung and Yoonoh are waiting for him. Before he can kick off his boots at the door, he is caught off guard with a yelp, and tumbles onto the cool tiles of the veranda.

“Got ya!” Renjun roars with laughter. Donghyuck whines, pointing at the harvest that had rolled away from him. “Can you stop worrying about vegetables for once and pay attention to me instead?”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes in jest, but laughs it off. He reaches up and tugs on Renjun’s ear, his heart racing when Renjun leans down to kiss him. “Take a shower,” Renjun says dryly, “you stink.”

Donghyuck snorts and pushes Renjun off of him to gather his fallen harvest. He can hear Dongyoung and Yoonoh bickering in the kitchen when Renjun goes back inside, shaking his head with a smile as he’s cleaning off the dirt of the sweet potatoes he’d grown.

After doing a quick count, Donghyuck notices several ears of corn had rolled off onto the garden below. He runs down the stairs to find them, and stops in his tracks when he spots them lying between a bed of flowers.

Donghyuck gathers the corn and plucks four lilies from the ground, happily placing one of them behind his ear.

“Glad you could join us, Papa.”

***

fin.


End file.
